Stolen Time
by WorldsNo1Actress
Summary: Jareth decides to borrow some time with Sarah. Classic JS really but read away!


This is going to be a short story that sprang from my Once a Goblin King story. Roughly 6 chapters long it's just a twist on the idea of Jareth sending Sarah into a drugged dream.

Thought it might be fun to play around with ENJOY!

Also I don't own Labyrinth, David Bowie (sigh), Jennifer Connelly or the quote that I'm using.

I don't know who's quote it is but it's not mine and none of this is for ay sort of finical profit.

Rupert is mine though!

Also just to say to people reading this story and any of my others. Thank you I do really appreciate the fact that you are taking time to read these.

Stolen Time

"I don't know if this is the best of times or the worst of times, but I can assure you this: these are the only times you got."

A Happy Ever after

The Owl that sat on the branch outside the church was actually a common sight - the priest told two of the wedding guests. The barn owl always appeared upon the day of a ceremony, rain or shine.

The white creature was never seen any other time at all around the town; only at the church on that branch every wedding. And as always happens with things like this - the priest continued - a story has sprung up around the bird.

The most famous of which is that it was a rejected bride. The poor woman had run out into the storm and died because she was so heart broken. Her spirit came back as a bird and now watches all the weddings to make sure that the groom arrives.

But stories aside, the bird was certainly unusual as it had been coming to every wedding held at the church for a long as anyone could remember. The priest's own wedding - who was over 80 by now - had been watched by the bird of prey.

He could even recall speaking to his grandfather who claimed that his own father had told the story of the watching bird. The bird had been there for so long now that it was considered bad luck if the bird didn't come. And once it hadn't. The priest recounted that tale with a shudder; it had been a very unpleasant day. Though in his opinion it had had more to do with the fact the bride wasn't ready to tie herself to one man.

However he continued cheerfully, the bird in question was here without fail today. The guests who had been listening took a few snap shots of the creature who remained still and un bothered by the flash and click of cameras. What the priest had failed to say was that he personally was relieved by the birds' appearance. This wedding had been long awaited, the bride and groom in question had been members of the town all their lives. The two had been friends then later lovers - to no ones surprise - the priest himself felt a certain sense of honour at performing the ceremony of two people he so cherished.

The service itself was due to start in an hour. The guests were slowly and comfortably making there way inside the church pausing to greet the Vicar and other friends and family. The weather looked like it was going to be a fine day. The hopes on the morning were high. Giving another smile towards the owl on its perch the vicar began to make his way inside only to pause and turn back. The Vicar approached as close as he dared to the animal and stared straight into the large eyes that watched him curiously. He felt a fool for a few seconds but then decided to speak to the animal after all.

"I can trust you not to go anywhere. Am I right?" The vicar whispered. The intelligent animal in response only blinked but the vicar couldn't help feeling that he'd received the birds' promise that he would be there for the ceremony. Satisfied he made his own unhurried way into the church.

------------------------------------------

The owl remained motionless after the vicar left. Old habits die hard.

The Goblin King enjoyed weddings - something he preferred to keep to himself but there was just something about them. Mortals or goblins or whatever other species were deciding to tie the knot - so to speak - the Goblin King always visited. Just to watch.

He couldn't explain the interest, not even to himself so instead he preferred to keep his presence hidden. This church was the only one he visited above ground. The book had circulated in this town so often that one summer Jareth had decided to examine the area. It seemed like some sort of twisted version of fate that there was a wedding on that particular day. Having rarely witness one often being busy and declining the invitation of his subjects, Jareth had paused to watch.

There was nothing spectacular about them. But the words spoken were binding. He'd watched amazed as these two people pled themselves to each other 'Till death do us part.' A lifetime with only one person. He had been young then and the idea seemed absurd and surreal. For the first time upon his return Jareth had questioned his own existence. He must have had parents, a mother, a father, a family. But if he had he could not remember.

There had only ever been Goblins. He been raised by them, cared for by them and had learnt very quickly that he wasn't one. A number of faces could pass for family. And now he cared for them. He managed the Labyrinth, the harvests, the fairs, the Kingdom. That was all he'd known.

For along time he believed that was all he would ever know. But then the humans had come, passing through his domain. Searching through their dreams for children they'd wished away. It was a futile task, the Labyrinth was so vast and the Goblins so keen on keeping what they took. So like everything else Jareth took control. He tried to be kind at first. Tried, but then he began to understand the reaches of humans cruelty. The game was invented, the book written.

The book in question seemed to remain mostly in this area and thus leading Jareth to his current situation.

The Goblin King had seen most of humanity at its worst but now to see them in a different light...

It didn't change anything, not really. The game continued as always but now the Goblin King had discovered a certain hope in humans. They were not all selfish creatures but did indeed posses some of measure genuine self sacrifice. Even if this belief was false at least a wedding provided the illusion. And the illusion was a warm and joyful one.

So now he always watched and always came. There were always sign and practises that revealed when one was about to occur. He had only missed one. Jareth had been in the middle of a challenge and could see the foolishness in leaving the woman alone in the Labyrinth. Watching that particular wedding from one of his crystals it had turned into a disaster. There was even someone who ranted about the owl being a sign. It seemed some sort of gift that those he encountered always needed him for something.

So here he was as promised awaiting the ceremony. He hadn't seen the bride or groom, not that it matter particular. Jareth ruffled his feathers than shifted on his perch upon the branch. Well if the vicar had requested he remain then the two people in question were bound to be well loved.

That meant lots of tears and heavy emotion. He could handle that, it made it harder to miss almost. The last selection of cars arrived and the final members of the wedding party made their way into the church. Eying them with a half interest Jareth saw the flash of a familiar face.

His heart stopped.

That was impossible.

Carefully stitched seams were pulled inside of him. He turned his face away, that couldn't have been her that was impossible. But that didn't stop the sudden flow of carefully control emotion beginning to seep its way in his mind. Jareth was fine. He'd been fine for along time, seeing her face meant nothing.

There were times when lying really didn't work.

Lifting himself from his perch, Jareth carefully swooped closer. Landing above the doorway he watch S- her as she spoke to a few others among the assembly before walking under him into the church himself. From his vantage point he was given a precious few seconds to discover that it wasn't her. The woman was similar but not the same. The eyes that haunted him were not the ones reflecting in her face.

It wasn't her.

There was no relief but a sense of disappointment. The owl clipped its beak in irritation. Even if it had been her what would he have done? Had she not removed him from her mind? Hadn't she made it clear that she'd wanted to forget? His attempts had been ignored and...

This line of thought was painful and hard to think about. So instead the bird ruffled his feathers and returned back to his perch, a collection of rather interested eyes followed his progress then returned to their conversations.

Jareth flapped his wings impatiently; he hoped that the groom and bride would quite simply hurry up. He was feeling unsettled now. Not that he was ever going to admit to anything more but it was true he was uncomfortable.

Finally after who knows how long the wedding guests entered the church and Jareth was given his first glimpse of the groom. It was apparently a tradition that the bride arrived after the others. This wedding was no exception.

The groom didn't seem very mentionable. An average height and carried himself comfortably though lacking any pride or power in his stance. Warm eyes though, he showed the signs of someone easily pleased. Jareth titled his head and then swooped lower down to the next branch. He followed the dark mop of hair that was the groom as he entered the church along side his father. Yes, he thought after a moment.

The man was the sort who would rarely aim high or battle for something. That would probably account for the number of guests. People like that were easy to like and get along with. This only left the bride. The eagerly awaited bride...

His focus was interrupted by a drop of rain falling on his head. Surprised the Goblin King turned his eyes to the sky. Rain looked very likely. Well he would remain till the bride arrived and then he would leave. It was about time to break the habit of coming here so often. For the discomfort of the woman in the church he would leave the mortals with rain on this day. Despite the fact it was within his power to control the weather.

Jareth's musings on the last wedding intended when it had rained was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a blue car streaming down the road. Tilting his head in mild interest Jareth observed the three inhabitants exit the car.

It was at this exact point that the heavens opened and down came the rain. The Goblin King spread his wings and glided from his branch, well the bride had arrived. He would leave the humans to their ritual. Banking his left wing the white owl cut smoothly through the air and began to gain altitude. A moment must be taken to imagine that this might have been the end of the whole affair before it began.

The next 24 hours might never have occurred if at that exact moment the bride hadn't looked up. But of course she did. And the owl saw her face.

***

The Goblin King was sitting in the library, alone. The Goblins rarely left him alone; they enjoyed the presence of his majesty. And - in his own way - Jareth liked the company of his subjects. However tonight was the exception.

They'd tried off course. They were eager to drag him out into the city; usually he would begin the main trading fair of year. It was late autumn and plenty of food and other wares needed to be sold. He was acting irrationally. He knew, of course it was impossible for him not to be aware of just what he was doing. The books in front of him were not the sort that you glance through for casual reading these books held things that most people avoided.

Infact they were the sort of books magic wielders generally avoided too. But it couldn't help himself - love has the habit of ignoring logic and general common sense. Yes, he was in love. He was besotted and memory was strong. Jareth's argument was that it was only 24 hours. Only a few measly hours that would be forgotten by the other occupant. To her it would mean nothing and to him... Something worth a few risks. During his vivid search there began a persistant knocking on the wall of the library where a door had once been.

"I swear there was a door 'ere."

"Nah, you must be imagining things."

"No! I'm sure there was a room 'ere. With high shelves 'nd books 'nd stuff."

"Well it's not there now is it?"

"But it could have been 'ere!"

This argument continued for some minutes till both members were finally silenced by another participant who then dragged the two of them off. There fading voices were heard a bit longer as they continued their search for the King who had vanished on them.

The voices of his subjects finally gone Jareth preceded with his frantic searching. His arrival in the goblin throne room by bursting into flames the moment one of them mentioned the fair had perhaps been a tad over dramatic.

Anger however was preferable to the other emotions that he could be feeling. So why was that all he could feel? The sensations coiling inside of him certainly weren't anger.

They were the sort of feelings that made you want to jump of a building - without turning into a bird. Jareth steeled himself against the tearing pain inside of him. He needed to focus on his task. Just 24 hours that was all. A few stolen hours - surely he was justified.

He would do this once, and only once. Clear the feelings from his system. First he just had to find that blasted book!

***

The rain had been the days only let down. The pitter pattering noise on the roof of the marquee was very similar to a dripping tap, it was annoying. Sarah bit her lower lip in irritation. Why couldn't it rain between the times of late night and early morning? She'd never liked the rain so why now? And on her wedding!

"Hey sweetheart."

Unsurprisingly it was Rupert appearing at her side two glasses of champagne in hand, leaning across he kissed her cheek gently. She smiled and took the glass from his hand. Thrilled at discovering she had a listener she turned her attention back out across the lawn.

"It's raining!"

"We're still dry."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "That's not the point the noise -"

He laughed and took her arm pulling in back into the dinning area with the loud music blaring from the disco floor.

"There see. Easy."

"That's not the point," Sarah began then she gave up and instead kissed him. "Lets dance," she whispered. His expression was priceless.

"Sarah I don't dance." Rupert looked like he was about to run for it. The sheer horror on his face would normally have amused her. Today however - like the rain – it provided to annoy her. She wanted to forget the rain; she wanted to dance happily away to some mushy romantic music just once. Rupert wasn't the most romantic person in the world.

He was sweet just not often romantic. Warm light blue eyes stared at her from under the curtain of dark black hair. She pleaded with her eyes trying to pull him out on the dance floor. He gave in finally, she was triumphant! Glasses abandoned the two of them wrapped their arms around one another out on the dance floor. Sarah picked up the edge of wedding dress as they swayed. Karen had helped her chose the style. Linda being as usual absent from the proceedings...

But that aside the simple low cut style was beautiful. She had originally been going to get a dress that was straight down without any sort of puffy skirt. Sarah hadn't really wanted the fairy tale style outfit or wedding for that matter. Karen had managed to persuade her otherwise about the dress. And in this moment she loved it.

It was classic, it was fairytale and there was a distinct pleasure in the costume.

"Darling!"

The high voice brought Sarah and Rupert out of their own world and the bride turned to face her mother. Linda the movie star dressed in a sky blue suit and large hat breezed towards them. Before either could escape they were wrapped up in her grasp and held close.

Sarah could smell the champagne and sighed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two. This is perfect isn't it? My little Sarah is a _bride_."

"Thanks Linda. Could you let go now."

After a moment they were released. Rupert was there as Sarah attempted to direct her mother down to a seat. The woman's makeup was smudged and she started giggling as she reached out grabbed Sarah's hand.

"First marriages are terrible you know. At least most peoples don't work out…"

The newly weds were saved from anymore of Linda's comments by Guy a friend of Rupert's' family who came to the rescue and starting asking Linda about what she work she did. This quickly spiralled into a long and complex explanation about the highs and lows of Linda Miles and her stardom. Sarah gave a grateful smile to Guy as she and Rupert left the two of them talking - moving subtly as they could manage.

Once away from her intoxicated mother Sarah gave another glance out of the tent at the rain thudding down on her favourite childhood park. This park could claim a memory throughout every stage of her life and now her wedding could be added to the list.

Sarah would later beat herself up afterwards for the thought but she did just for moment feel a sharp stab of disappointment. He hadn't come.

Some part did admit to wishing that she would have liked it if he had.

The feeling was quickly dismissed –its existence would later be denied - and Sarah returned to her wedding reception.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
